As there is a rapid development in the field of display panels, there is a growing demand for display panel products with a better display effect, and thus for the display panel products with improved parameters including color gamut, type of backlight, response speed, grayscale deepness, color rendering, etc., so an optical characteristic of the display panel products is of particular importance.
At present, an optical test is generally performed on a display panel using a color analyzer. There is a non-uniform optical characteristic on the display panel, that is, there is a different optical characteristic at a different position on the display panel, for example, there is different display brightness at a different position on the display panel. During the optical test, a testing person generally determines a target positional point (the position of an optical detector on the display panel) roughly using his or her unaided eyes, or positions the target positional point roughly using a tessellated pattern or another assistant pattern due to a difference in optical characteristic between different positional points.